


Crazy Dreams

by AnnieB



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/pseuds/AnnieB
Summary: Written for the Sentinelbingo. Challenge response for the square - genderswap.





	Crazy Dreams

“See, I know I shouldn’t haven’t told you, Sandburg. I just knew you’d have to turn it into some pseudoscientific mumbo jumbo. And stop grinning. It’s not funny.”

“Oh, but I beg to differ, my Sentinel friend. It’s not just funny, it’s hilarious. Who would have guessed that getting dosed with antihistamine could have caused you to have such interesting dreams.”

“You’re the one who told me to take them for my hayfever. I thought that was part of your job description – to know what different drugs could do to me.”

“Oh come on, man, your constant whining about your sneezing was driving me crazy. I had to do something. Besides, I haven’t been your guide that long. I have no idea what effect certain things will have. I don’t think this had anything to do with you being a Sentinel. It was just an unfortunate, well, fortunate for me, side effect.”

“What do you mean, “fortunate for you”, Sandburg?”

“I just mean it’s going to make for interesting and somewhat titillating reading in my thesis, especially if I decide to publish.”

“You’re not publishing anything, Sandburg. I’ve already told you that. This Sentinel thing is going to be our little secret.”

“Oh come on, Jim. It’s funny in a very pseudoscientific way. Guide rule # 1: Avoid antihistamines. They will make your Sentinel dream their guide is female….”

“You know, your week here’s been up by about 2 weeks-”

“Now you’re threatening to kick me out? Jim, I’m just joking, man. I wouldn’t dream of putting anything like that in my thesis. Although it does make me want to ask you what we were doing in this dream of yours where I was a woman- Never mind, forget I asked. Did you know your jaw twitches when you’re angry?”


End file.
